Poseidon's Revenge
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Poseidon wants revenge on Zeus, so he decides to get back at him by having a threesome with two of his daughters. Smut.


Poseidon's Revenge

Poseidon grinned as he stared at the two women. They were both beautiful in their own ways. Artemis was youthful and athletic. Her body was well-built, with long legs and a nimble frame, adept at stealthily navigating its way through the dense woods around Greece and picking off animals at a distance. She was muscular, yet still distinctly feminine. Her face shone with a fearless lust for life that was insatiable. Something that said she wasn't going to be tied down to just one man. And on the other hand was Athena. Her frame was also muscular, but not nimble. No, her body was built for war. She was powerful and projected this to all who saw her, a useful trait for a battlefield commander. There was also a wisdom to her. An experience, if you will, that Artemis lacked. Athena knew what she was doing. Not to say that Artemis didn't. She certainly wasn't a virgin. Only, Athena had a bit more knowledge. Poseidon was going to enjoy fucking the two.

This wasn't really about pleasure. Sure, that didn't mean that Poseidon wasn't going to enjoy this, but that wasn't his main goal. His main objective was going to be revenge. Revenge against his brother Zeus. There was always animosity between the two. Being the two most powerful gods it was almost natural that the two would be at each other's throats. This was an inevitability that could be found everywhere, from kings to packs of dogs. However, things seemed to have gotten worse lately. Not seemed. They had. Ever since Zeus had misplaced his lightning bolt and blamed Poseidon. This was quite frankly absurd. Poseidon would never take Zeus's lightning bolt, not more that Zeus would steal his trident. Even if he could, Poseidon wouldn't have sunk to such lows. Of course that didn't stop Zeus from going after his son Percy. That was a line Zeus shouldn't have crossed. If Zeus would go after his son, Poseidon would go after his daughters.

Poseidon walked up to the two women, who were sipping the wine he had opened. He sat down next to them, putting his arms around the two. "So, how are you liking the wine?"

"It's great." Artemis giggled, unable to hold herself up. A drunken hiccup escaped her lips. "Though I think this bottle's evaporated."

Athena turned to Poseidon, taking his arm off her shoulder. "Let's be serious uncle. Artemis may be drunk, but I can still see through your charade."

"What charade?" said Poseidon, with a smile on his face, as if trying to say what Athena had suggested was ridiculous. But Athena wasn't convinced. "Is it that hard to believe that I would just want to share a bottle of wine with you two."

Athena rolled her eyes. "You're only doing this so you can get to father."

Poseidon chuckled. He realized it was pointless to try and fool Athena. "You caught me. Yes, I want to get back at Zeus. He went after my son, so I'll go after his daughters. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," said Athena. "I just like it better when everyone's honest. No games. Just let everyone know what you want so we can get down to it."

Artemis leaned in, resting her head on Poseidon's shoulder. "Yes, let's get to it."

"If you two insist." Poseidon got up and headed to his bed, Athena and Artemis following him. He stopped just before and grabbed Artemis's waist, lifting her over his shoulder and tossing her to the bed with all his might. She giggled as he did this. She bounced up and down once she hit the mattress, lifting up her skirt. Poseidon practically charged at her with his erection. Her giggles turned into moans as he penetrated her. He trust into her with all his force. Her legs shot up, resting themselves on Poseidon's shoulders. He pushed her up against the headboard, her back bumping into it with each blow. Athena came at Poseidon from behind. She kissed the back of his neck, her right hand fondling his muscles. He left hand dropped to his waist and cupped his balls, her fingers tickling him. Artemis shot up and kissed Poseidon's chest. He took this as his queue to go faster and soon she was back on the bed writhing in pleasure. Meanwhile, Athena had inched her way around Poseidon. She pushed him down. Artemis sat up, got on Poseidon, and started riding him. She treated him like a horse, but Poseidon didn't mind. Athena got on him, putting her legs around his neck. Poseidon was now face to face with her sopping wet pussy. He knew what to do. Poseidon's tongue shot out and he started licking. He began with the clit, teasing her by drawing circles around it. He continued until Athena groaned. Poseidon decided sparing her and licked her clit. His tongue gently massaged Athena, eliciting moans and sighs of pleasure from her. Occasionally he would stop to tease her, licking her slit. Athena liked this, but not as much. Poseidon would get back to her clit. In no time Athena had come. This got Poseidon going ironically. Maybe it was the pride of him conquering a woman like Athena, but soon he came himself. It wasn't long after that that Artemis came, crying the loudest of the three. She fell off Poseidon, breathing heavily. Poseidon turned to Athena, who seemed equally invigorated. Poseidon playfully spanked her, which she liked.

Athena put her hand on Poseidon's chest. "So, have you gotten revenge on father."

"Oh most definitely," said Poseidon, grinning.

"You tell me this is about revenge," said Athena. "But there are less indulgent ways of getting revenge."

"True," said Poseidon. "But I like indulging myself."

Athena traced Poseidon's muscles with her hand. "I can't judge you for that."


End file.
